Most robot games are intended for the robots to push each other around (sumo), destroy each other (e.g., BattleBots, RoboWars, etc.), or play some form of soccer (push/roll/kick a ball into a goal). In addition, some robot games are designed for a specific purpose for hobbyists and educational competitions (e.g., First, etc.). In a particular game played on a pool or billiard table surface, competing robots are used to score points by pushing or knocking pool balls into the table pockets. A traditional billiard or pool table has six pockets for aiming at and targeting pool balls, with four pockets positioned at the corners of the table, and two pockets positioned at each of the midpoints of the table lengthwise sides. However, there are currently no automated methods for identifying when and which balls fall into which pockets of a billiard table.
Thus, there exists a need for mass-produced robotic games for the general public. There also exists a need for an automated method and system for identifying when and which balls fall into which pockets.